moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorthak Bloodhowl
"This isn't what the Horde is, Gorak; the Horde is just like the Alliance, but of different races. We work together, live together, fight together, and die together." ''- Jorthak, explaining his viewpoint of the Horde to Gorak Skullcleaver. '''Jorthak Bloodhowl' was an Orc veteran who once served as a general in the Kor'kron Guard. After Thrall left the Horde, Jorthak chose to abandon the Kor'kron and become a soldier with the Orgrimmar guard. He was considered honorable by those who knew him, and died opposing the True Horde. Appearance Jorthak wore heavy, black, Khorium armor, and carried a large Khorium shield. The weapon he used was a one handed battle-axe named Bonerender, and was used by Jorthak for many years. His hair extended down his back, and was partially tied into a small ponytail. His body was large, muscular, and green, and his eyes are red, a sign of his past demonic corruption. Personality On Draenor, Jorthak was an honorable warrior who believed in his people above all others. After drinking the demonic blood of Mannoroth, he became a furious berserker. The death of his mate and the loss of his son both taught him that Orcs are easily corrupted by power, and he chose to believe that all races had the capacity to become better than the Orcs were. Because of this, he became disinterested in conquest and focused only on protecting his people. Background Rise of the Horde Jorthak was a middle aged warrior when the Draenei became enemies to the Orcs, and was considered a valuable tactician by Blackhand. His mate, Morai Redsword, conceived a child for Jorthak, To'ruk Bloodhowl, who was aged by warlock magic. All three of them were to drink from the demonic blood of Mannoroth the Destructor, and Jorthak abandoned his past senses and became nothing but violence. Fall of the Horde Demonic blood fueled Jorthak's rage and hatred, allowing him to kill humans without relent; however, seeing Morai fall to the humans due to her recklessness, he became completely overwhelmed by his hatred, killing everything he could, right down to the last human, and this hatred made him a virtual juggernaut until the Alliance managed to capture him. At this point, he began suffering from lethargy, and only when he was broken out by the Horde did he truly realize that Morai was dead. In his sorrow, he sought out his son To'ruk, and explained that his mother was dead, and that the demonic blood may have been more of a curse than a blessing. To'ruk, however, believed it to be power, and sneered at his father dismissively, abandoning him to join Rend Blackhand's Dark Horde. Glory of the Horde Jorthak did not make the same decision as his son, choosing to follow Thrall instead. He followed the young Warchief to Kalimdor and helped reestablish the Horde, which became a better force than Blackhand's Horde, and dedicated to Orcish survival. Jorthak gladly became a Kor'kron in Thrall's service. However, when Thrall left, appointing Garrosh Hellscream to be Warchief in his stead, Jorthak was uncertain of Garrosh's methods, and opted out of the Kor'kron, becoming a leader amongst Orgrimmar's guard instead. Escalation Jorthak did not agree with Garrosh's methods following the Cataclysm. Seeing the destruction of the Mana Bomb on Theramore and the oppression of the other races of the Horde was a disappointment to him. When he saw the Kor'kron nearly attacking a group of rebellious trolls, he intervened, though was immediately arrested for it, by Gorak Skullcleaver. After questioning and Jorthak's challenge to a duel, Gorak simply rejected Jorthak, with an insult to his honor, and exiled him from Orgrimmar without any further discussion. Believing his honor to be insulted, and that Gorak's acts were a crime against the people of the Horde, Jorthak joined the Rebellion and led a group of Horde elite into the Valley of Honor to attack Gorak in his seat of power. Upon reaching his barracks, he challenged Gorak to a mak'gora, which he lost, and paid for with his life. Quotes *''"Gorak Skullcleaver, enemy of the Horde, I swear, on my blood and honor... I will defeat you myself."'' Trivia *Jorthak is actually the most flawed character I've designed. Many times have I had to scrap his character due to fatal mistakes made in RP. This final version was created only in story, and not in character. *In game, Jorthak shared Gorak's model, only with different armor. This was due to time constraints causing an inability to level two different characters. *Jorthak was actually inspired from me hearing a troll berserker in WC2 say something like, "Jo'thak?" and I liked the sound of it, so I made a character around that. *Jorthak's weapon, Bonerender, was taken with other various armaments by the Rocketshot Company, as the Company freed the Skullcleaver Offensive. It is likely that the weapon is now in the hands of Jorthak's son. Category:Orc Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Shattered Hand Clan Category:Shattered Hand Orc